


That's My Boy

by TheMatraPseudoBiblica



Series: Darth Scintillation [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby, Crying, Just being a baby, Nursing, Thrawn, Walk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMatraPseudoBiblica/pseuds/TheMatraPseudoBiblica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Second part of this series. It's been a month and it's official: Thrawn Beauregard Palpatine is here to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Boy

Thrawn woke Palpatine at all hours of the day and night demanding various things.

The Senator had officially adopted the strange child after a month of fruitless searching by the Justice Department had turned up nothing. Now, he took the babe everywhere. 

Thrawn was very good for his image. The compassionate Senator taking in a stranger’s baby after it was rudely dumped on his doorstep was a hit. He considered arranging security for when he went out on his regular long walks to keep from being mobbed by girls and ladies looking for a peek at Thrawn.

Thrawn didn’t care for most of these visitors. Possibly because they were loud and usually put their faces right into his.

“That’s my boy,” Palpatine chuckled as Thrawn started yelling at a pair of school girls. Once the quiet baby had found his voice, he had never stopped using it. “A fine pair of lungs already.”

Palpatine turned his steps towards home. “Let’s get you fed and napping. My arms are tired.”

Ichor flowed from the nick Palpatine had cut in his finger. The liquid flowed like smoke and tasted like cream. It was Thrawn’s main form of sustenance, though he did also take a custom-mixed formula to bolster up any deficiencies. Made of blood and Force power, it was different from the Ichor of the Night-Sisters and nurtured the growth of the Force in the young. If it wasn’t fed from infancy onward, though, it had effects if taken regularly. Thus why Palpatine had never partaken.

“All right, Thrawn. Open up.” He slipped the nipple into Thrawn’s mouth and watched the child suckle greedily. It didn’t show yet, but Thrawn was much stronger and larger than he had been. “It’s hard to believe you’re the same sickly little thing I took a month ago. You’ve grown.”

Thrawn didn’t answer. Not that Palpatine had been expecting one.

Palpatine made sure that no trace of Ichor remained and cuddled Thrawn closer to him. “In a week or so, we’ll be going home for the Holidays, Darling! Doesn’t that sound great? Don’t worry about anything, it’s all arranged, and don’t fuss over presents, though a smile on Christmas would be nice.”

Thrawn blinked his little red eyes and yawned before falling asleep.

“Well, so long as you don’t catch the flu or something like that.”


End file.
